


A Most Painful Realization

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [56]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Broken Promises, Community: comment_fic, Crying, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e22 All Stood Up, Gen, Inspiration, Junior High, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Situational Humiliation, Stood Up, TV Tropes, Tears, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set during the Season 8 episode All Stood Up. Stephanie realizes that she’s experiencing the feeling that most people know all too well — the feeling of being stood up. In her case, she’d been stood up by her date Ryan (who was supposed to take her to the dance at DiMaggio Junior High School).
Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Most Painful Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [CountDorkula42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorkula42/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers; I hope your stories are coming along quite nicely (despite the occasional battles with writer’s block). 
> 
> Well, here’s a new Full House oneshot that I cooked up one day. Basically, I was watching the scene from the Season 8 episode **All Stood Up** where Stephanie waits for her date Ryan to pick her up for the school dance, only to come to a saddening realization, and this idea soon came to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Most Painful Realization**

Thirteen-year-old Stephanie Tanner sighed. She’d risen past the initial embarrassment to ask her classmate Ryan to the dance at DiMaggio Junior High School. Thankfully, he had said yes, which made her feel good inside.

Tonight was the night of the dance; she was all dressed up, and ready for Ryan to show up so she could go to the dance and have a good time.

But there was a problem. Quite some time had passed (although she wasn’t sure how long, exactly), and Ryan, unfortunately, still hadn’t even appeared at the door and knocked. Now, a humiliated and saddened Stephanie had eventually come to learn one of the most painful lessons in life the hard way — being stood up can be heartbreaking. She had been stood up, and on the night of the school dance, too.

_How could he do this to me?_ she thought angrily. _How could he stand me up like this on the night of a school dance? Not fair at all — that’s for sure._

“It’s official — Ryan’s not coming,” Stephanie sadly pointed out, after her father Danny sat down on the couch and remarked admiringly on the entire New York skyline she’d made out of the Legos on the living room table. 

“Steph, you don’t know that for sure,” Danny replied, a little bit puzzled.

Steph turned to him and gave him a look. “Dad, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago.”

Initially — and for once — Danny was at a loss for words; deep down, he knew she was right. “Well, maybe something happened” was all he could think of to say in reply.

Stephanie thought for a second. “Something **did** happen,” she replied as though secretly agreeing with her dad’s words (which she certainly was in this case). Deep down, she had a hunch that Ryan wasn’t coming to pick her up for the dance — and that hunch, she knew, turned out to be quite accurate on her part. “I’ve been **stood up**.”

With that, and unable to hold back the tears, she turned to Danny and gave him a hug while letting the tears fall down her face in his arms; Danny, for his part, felt a mixture of emotions. One was sadness for Stephanie because she was sitting on the couch, all dressed up, but now had to spend the evening at home with no place to go, which he felt did really hurt her inside. The other emotion was anger in the fatherly sense at Stephanie’s so-called “date” Ryan for not deciding to take the chance (or rather, the opportunity) to find a way to let Stephanie know that he couldn’t make it to pick her up for the dance after all.

 _By standing Stephanie up the way he did,_ Danny thought, _Ryan made a mistake. He’s missing out on getting to know a really great person, and he really hurt Stephanie’s feelings too._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
